Rewind
by Demonic Lightning Dragon
Summary: Everybody dies in the Dragon invasion, but Natsu is given a second chance. Follow him as he tries to save everyone and makes changes he thinks will save his family. Terrible Summary, but still check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Hey there guys this is D.L.D. and this is my first fanfic. So I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave reviews and let me know what you think. If your going to flame my work at least do it in the form of constructive criticism because otherwise I won't be able to fix it. Like I said above this is my first fan fiction, so it may take a chapter or two before I get a feel for it. So please bear with me. So with that said please enjoy.

Chapter 1: Restart

(Crocus, Fiore Kingdom July 7th X791)

The once beautiful capital of Fiore now laid in ruins because of Future Rouge and the 7 dragons that were under his control. All the mages that stood against him had died, the last to fall being the dragon slayers to fall because of their bodies natural durability thanks to their magic. The only person still alive in all of Crocus was Fairy Tail's resident Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu was a 18-19 (cough 419 cough) year old young man that had wild spiky pink hair which he would say is salmon, he stood at roughly 5'9", had a lean muscular build that was defined and made him the envy of many whether it was to date him or be him. He has onyx black eyes that used to show such joy and happiness, but only show utter sadness and hopelessness now.

He used to wear a sleeveless black open waistcoat with gold borders, white 3/4 baggy white pants, black sandals and his trust scale pattern scarf was securely around his neck. However after this battle all that he was wearing was his pants which were tattered beyond saving and his scarf. There is a red tattoo on his right shoulder that was in the shape of a fairy, this was his guild mark that showed his allegiance to the Fairy Tail Guild, not that it mattered now that they were dead. The mark was covered in so much blood from his many wounds that it could hardly be seen.

Natsu's p.o.v.

I looked up into the sky to see the seven dragons circling me like prey with Future Rouge standing on the head of Mother Glare. Finally the exertion of fighting the Garou Knights, Future Rouge and the dragons the blood loss and wounds finally caught up with me as I fell to my knees in the ruins of the once majestic Mercurius Palace. Looking around I was greeted with the sight of my dead nakama…my family. I hung my head unable to bear the grief of seeing all those precious to me dead.

'Lisanna, Mira, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Gramps, Laxus…Everyone. Why did it have to end like this, we were finally back on top…we worked so hard to win the GMG and yet it doesn't matter now that they are all dead.' I Thought bitterly, 'At least I will see all of them soon, maybe I will be able to tell her how I feel when I see them again.'

"Thud"

I was taken out of my thoughts by the sound of the dragons landing around me preventing my escape not that I could or cared to. I picked my head up to see the bastard who started all of this walking towards me, Smirking rather arrogantly because he knew that he had won.

"Well Well what do we have here…what happened to all that bravado that you were going to defeat me?" Asked Future Rouge, I merely looked at him with uninterested eyes, I couldn't muster the effort to care what he had to say. Future Rouge seemed to notice my distracted look because next thing I know he hits me with a Shadow Dragon Slash. I yelled in pain as I now laid on my back looking at the who started all this.

"Maybe that will teach you to pay attention to your betters you pathetic excuse of a slayer!" yelled F. Rouge, I couldn't help help laughing at him, which seemed to make him even madder…good.

"HAHAHAHA Your calling me pathetic? Didn't I kick both sting and yours ass in the GMG at the same time?" I asked him already knowing the answer as I stood up, with lots of difficulty.

"That may be so, but for me that humiliating loss was over 7 years ago for me and I am much much stronger than you now Dragneel! Know its my time to rule as Dragon King, because with these 7 dragons I will kill Acnologia and rule this world as its ruler. Nobody will stand in my way!" Yelled F. Rouge, "Not that you will live to see it because you are going to die here and now!" Yelled F. Rouge as he stated building up black and white magic energy which started circling around his hands as he prepared to fire a spell that would surly kill me.

"Looks likes this is it everyone…I can't wait to see all of you." I thought as I looked up into the sky while F. Rouge fired his spell.

"White Shadow Dragons…Silk!" Yelled F. Rouge as he fired hundreds of black and white tendrils of magic at me. I couldn't even scream as the spell hit me. When the spell finally ended all I could do was fall face first onto the ground as I bled out of multiple cuts and holes in my body.

'I'm coming guys and I'm sorry I never found you dad, maybe I'll see you on the other side.' These were the last thoughts as Natsu Dragneel shut his eyes and his soul departed this world.

(Unknown place, unknown time)

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a vast expanse of white, with nothing around me.

'Didn't I die, why am I still alive, actually where am I? I don't see anything or anyone.' I thought as I looked around, that is until I heard a noise behind me, So I quickly turned around expecting an attack. What I saw shocked me. Standing there was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I have seen very attractive women. She had long white hair that went to her lower back, she had a perfect figure, brown eyes, and a heart shaped face. She was wearing what looked like a pure white toga that left right shoulder and arm bare. Her overall look reminds me of a Goddess, that's when I noticed the staggering power that this Woman had. I was brought out of my thoughts when her angelic voice reached my ears.

"Why yes you did die Natsu-kun and you are in-between worlds right now, so you are in neither heaven or hell. That is why you don't see anyone other that me here." Answered the Mysterious Woman.

"So I really did die huh…I kinda figured, its still hard to hear though. Do you mind telling me what I'm doing here and who you are?" I asked, I heard her giggle which was like music to my ears.

"Oh my bad, Well I am Kami and as for why you are here well thats because I have a deal for you…That is if your interested." Answered the woman now known as Kami. I was stunned, I was talking to Kami, I was barley able to keep from fainting. So I decided to ask what the deal was to get my mind off the fact that I was taking to A actually goddess.

"What is this deal Kami-sama?" I asked respectively not wanting to anger this being of pure power from what I could feel. Again I heard her giggle as she had a small smile on her face as she responded to my question.

"I want to send you back natsu, back before all of this happens, so that you can save your friends and prevent all this death." Kami Said, I could only look at her stunned and her words registered in my mind. I had to ask to make sure this was real before I got my hopes up.

"You want to send me back…in time to save my friends? What's the catch and can you do this?" I asked as I felt some hope blossom in my chest.

"My My is my little Natsu-kun doubting me, yes I can send you back and the only thing you have to is prevent this from happening again and to extract the god Chronos from a certain takeover mage, but that will be much later. As payment, since you are a guild wizard and work for rewards, I will send you back with all of your current powers and maybe a few surprises. So do we have a deal Natsu-kun?" Asked Kami, All I could do was launch myself at her and hug her, while I said thank you repeatedly. Kami despite herself could only blush because of feeling his strong arms holding her and his natural body heat relaxing her.

"Your welcome Natsu-kun and whenever your ready, I can send you back." Kami Said as she had a very noticeable blush on her face. "Right now please, the sooner I get back the sooner I can help my friends." I yelled, Kami simply smiled as she let go of me and stepped back.

"Ok Natsu-kun, here goes and I will keep in contact with you thought your journey to help you." Secretly not wanting to say goodbye to the young man infant of her.

"Ok Kami-chan, I'm ready when you are." I said excitedly, Kami blushed even harder hearing the affectionate suffix.

"Goodbye Natsu-kun…One Magic: Grand Time Reversal!" Yelled Kami as I was engulfed by a bright light when the light faded, Kami could no longer see her natsu.

(First Chapter done…What did y'all think make sure to leave reviews, who was the her that natsu had feelings for, why was Kami being so affectionate towards natsu, Why did she decided to give him a second chance…Stay tuned and find out.)

D.L.D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Hey there everyone, sorry for the late update. Studying for tests this last week and was also stuck on writing this chapter. Hope I do it justice and didn't make y'all wait for some crap chapter. Well with that said…enjoy.

 **Chapter 2: I'm Back**

(Fiore Kingdom, unknown date)

The once peaceful town of Magnolia was in chaos. Fairy Tail's rival Phantom Lord had decided to attack the guild using their mobile guild hall. The battle against Phantom was looking hopeless with Jose's shades sapping the strength of the mages that where left to defend the guild. While a select few traveled inside to stop the giant guild. Even after erza had stopped the Jupiter cannon, Jose's had transformed his guild into a giant robot that started to cast an abyss Break that would eliminate the entire town.

Thankfully the mages that had travelled inside where able to defeat Phantom's elite mages the Element 4 which caused the spell to fail. Currently only two of the mages that had travelled inside were still conscious those being Erza and Natsu. Gray, Mira, and Elfman had been knocked out when Jose decided to confront the mages that were inside his guild still. Erza was facing him, while Natsu was challenging Phantom's Ace the Iron Dragon Slayer Black Steel Gajeel. The fight had been very even until Gajeel ate some metal and regained his strength, while Natsu was running on empty after fighting two of the Element 4 and Gajeel. Currently Natsu was on the edge of a big hole watching the guild be destroyed by a giant mass of shade magic with multiple arms.

Natsu could hear Lucy and Happy in the background cheering him to get back up along with Gajeel maniacal laughter. However he was out of strength and with no fire, there was nothing to could be done. That was all about to change, when he found himself surrounded by a ball of fire.

 **Natsu's p.o.v.**

After being blinded by the light, I open my eyes to see myself surrounded by a ball of fire with Gajeel laughing in the background. _'Wait Gajeel, but I saw him die while protecting Levy. So how is he alive!'_ I yelled in my head, but before I call out to him. I look down when I feel some pain in my body. _'These aren't the same injuries I had from Future Rouge, she really did it! She actually sent me back in time! I can save them all!'_ I thought to myself. I know that i'm right when I hear Cana crying about the guild hall being destroyed and Lucy telling me that I need to get up. I'm about to answer her back when I hear a voice in my head.

"Can you hear me Natsu-kun…Hello Natsu-kun?" Kami said inside my head.

 _'_ _Kami-chan is that you?'_ I thought to myself.

"Of course Natsu-kun how many other voices do you have in your head?" I hear giggle when she says that and it relaxes me to hear it.

 _'_ _I didn't mean it that way Kami-chan, I was just making sure. Thank you for sending me back! I owe you so much! I noticed that you sent me back to my battle against Gajeel.'_ I thought to Kami

"Yes Natsu-kun I sent you back as far as I could without upsetting the balance to much and you don't need to thank me, but if you want to I'll just say you owe me a favor. For now though why don't you focus on the fight. I provided these flames to give you a power boost…your going to need it. We will talk later Natsu-kun and we will talk about this more." Kami said right before I feel her presence leave my mind.

 _'_ _Thank you Kami-chan, I will not waste this chance. I vow to protect everyone this time.'_ I thought to myself before I started to inhale the flames that where surrounding me. I feel my strength coming back and I'm ready to start protecting my friends again. After the last of the flames are gone I turn towards Gajeel and give him a challenging smirk.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly." I say out loud and I see Gajeel still has that arrogant attitude still. I'm going to have fun beating it out of him again, but I am going to get him riled up first.

"I see your back from the dead Salamander, I don't know where those flames came from, but It's not going to help you one bit!" Gajeel yells while smirking arrogantly.

"You think I was taking you serious Black Steel, I'm just getting warmed up. I gotta say though I think Metalicana would be disappointed in how weak his son is. Good thing I'm taking this seriously, now I can show you the power of a true dragon slayer!" I yell while releasing my magic power which turns into a column of fire surrounding me. All anybody can see are two glowing red eyes surrounded by orange flames.

 **3rd Person p.o.v.**

"M..m..monster!" Shouted a random Phantom mage.

"Who is this guy, he went head to head with Gajeel and is still standing strong. And what is with this magic power, how can he still have so much strength left!" Shouted a bald mage wearing glasses.

"Happy where did natsu get all of this strength, wasn't he almost out of magic? Now it feels like he is at full strength, actually he feels stronger than he did before." Lucy asks happy who is sitting next to her.

"Well natsu has always been stronger than he has let on, so he must finally be tired of holding back. His magic was created to kill dragons, so for him to be this strong isn't a surprise. Its also why I never join in and say anything about how destructive he is because his magic is naturally destructive. I am looking forward to seeing what he can really do." Happy said while being unnaturally serious.

 **Gajeel's p.o.v**.

 _'_ _How does he know about Metalicana, maybe he knows where he is! And he didn't just call me weak did he!?'_ I yelled in my head, I knew I have to ask no matter how mad that last remark made me.

"Salamander do you know where Metalicana is, You better tell me id you know where he is if you know what's good for you!" I yelled at the column of fire barely keeping the tremble out of my voice from the fear of the magic power Salamander was radiating.

"No I don't know where your father is, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Not after what you have done to my Guild and my family! Now prepare yourself Black Steel because I'm going to end this fight now!" Salamander yells as he charges at me with as the flames surrounding him expand out away from him. Next thing I know I'm being punched in the face and launched towards a wall. I impact the wall before I can even slow myself down.

 _'_ _So Fast!' I think to myself._

 **3rd Person p.o.v.**

"How did he move so fast!" Yelled a random Phantom mage

"Natsu…just how strong are you?" Lucy questions to herself quietly. Before she can think anymore she hears Gajeel call out a spell.

 **"** **Iron Dragons…Roar!"** Gajeel yells as he lets loose a massive tornado of sharp metal from his mouth towards Natsu. Who just stands there like nothings wrong. Natsu just raises his hand and smacks the roar away with a single hand taking out another wall.

 _'_ _He smacked my roar away with a single hand like it was nothing. How much stronger is he?'_ Gajeel though to himself, but before he could do anything else Natsu appeared in front of him already charging a spell.

"Its over Black Steel… **Fire Dragons Iron Fist!"** Yells Natsu as he punches Gajeel in the stomach making him bend over and cough up blood as the scales on his stomach fall away. Before Gajeel can react Natsu has charged a spell to end the fight.

 **"** **Fire Dragons Jaw!"** Yell Natsu as he brought his hands that were clasped together over his head down onto Gajeel's back making him yell in pain as the blow slams him into the ground surrounding them with a ring of fire that burned his skin even thought the scales.

 _'_ _I guess you were right Salamander I was weak…Maybe if I believed like you I could be strong.'_ Those where Gajeel last thoughts as he fell unconscious. When Natsu noticed that Gajeel had passed out he a mighty Draconic roar to the heavens shaking the entire Phantom guild hall and scaring the people of Magnolia thinking that a Dragon was attacking. The mages of Fairy tail however took heart from the roar knowing that Natsu had defeated his opponent.

After Natsu finished roaring, he looked around until he spotted Lucy and Happy sitting against the wall. He walked over to them, dragging Gajeel along the way.

"Hey Happy, Lucy are you guys alright?" Natsu asked while giving his famous fanged grin that made Lucy blush seeing it.

"We are f…fine Natsu, thank you for asking." Lucy replies while looking away from natsu shirtless body which seems to have gotten more muscular since the fight started.

"Natsu that was amazing! When did you get so strong?" Happy yelled excitedly as he flew around Natsu's head. "Also why are you dragging Gajeel with you?" Happy asks curiously while poking Gajeel in the cheek with his paw.

"Well Happy I need you to take him down to the guild along with everyone in here, but make sure to take Lucy first." Natsu says while chuckling at Happy behavior.

"WHAT! WHY DO I NEED TO TAKE THEM!" Happy yelled at Natsu while hovering in front of his face.

"Happy please just do it for me, I don't want anyone left in the guild with what I have planned and besides what does gramps always say. Yesterdays enemies can be tomorrows friends. So please do this for me little buddy and I'll get you a nice big fish ok?" Natsu says while scratching between happy's ears.

"Ok Natsu, but only because you promised me fish! Come on Lucy let get you down to the ground so I can finish the job natsu gave me so i can get my fish!" Happy says while dreaming about fish. He goes and picks up Lucy and starts flying towards the hold when she yells towards Natsu.

"Natsu what are you planing why aren't you coming with us?" Lucy asks Natsu who was looking at her. He just offers his fanged grin while turning away from her.

"Don't worry Luce, I'm just going to finish up here then destroy the guild and I'll be back before ya know it, I will be fine." Says natsu and before she can say anything else Happy has already carries her outside. Nobody notices Natsu jump through the hole he made in the floor going down the way he came.

 _'_ _I hope your ready Jose because I'm coming for you, Last time I was too weak to beat you for hurting my family. Your not getting away with just being knocked out by Fairy Law, I'm going to make you pay.' Natsu thought to himself as he made his way further and further into the Guild._

(Second Chapter done hope you all liked it and I apologize if the fight scene was way to canon, I couldn't think of a cool way for Natsu to finish the fight without going Lightning Flame Mode. However next chapter should offer more action and I will be staring a poll to see what powers you guys think natsu should have. If there is a power not on there, send me a message and I will add it to the poll. It will be a few chapters before the first one is scene, probably tower of heaven. Anyway thats all for now have a good day everyone.)

D.L.D.


End file.
